jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey's Adventures of Jurassic World
Connor Lacey's Adventures of Jurassic World'' is the 4th YIFM/Jurassic Park crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot eenaged brothers Zach and Gray Mitchell visit Jurassic World, a dinosaur theme park at the original Jurassic Park site on Isla Nublar. Their aunt, Claire Dearing, is the operations manager. Claire assigns her assistant, Zara, as the boys' guide but they soon evade her. Elsewhere on the island, U.S. Navy veteran and ethologist Owen Grady has been training and researching four Velociraptors. Based on the raptors' ability to follow commands, Vic Hoskins, the head of InGen Security, believes the animals can be weaponized, an idea Owen and his assistant Barry strongly oppose. Prior to its opening, Claire and park owner Simon Masrani inspect the park's newest attraction, Indominus rex, a genetically-engineered dinosaur created by geneticist Dr. Henry Wu. Masrani tasks Owen with evaluating the enclosure. Owen warns Claire the Indominus lacks social skills, making it more dangerous and unpredictable. When it appears the Indominus''has escaped, Owen and two park workers enter the enclosure. The ''Indominus, which can camouflage itself and mask its heat signature, suddenly appears. Owen survives the attack, but it kills the other two men before escaping into the island's interior. Owen tells Masrani to have the Indominus killed; to protect his company's investment, Masrani instead dispatches a specialized unit to subdue it with non-lethal weaponry. After most of the unit is wiped out, Claire orders the evacuation of the island's northern sector. While exploring the park in a vehicle, Zach and Gray enter a restricted area. The Indominus arrives and destroys the vehicle. The boys escape and come upon the ruins of the original Jurassic Park facility where they repair an old Jeep Wrangler and drive back to the park resort. As Claire and Owen search for the boys, they barely escape the Indominus. Masrani and two troopers hunt the Indominus by helicopter but it breaks into the park's aviary, releasing pterosaurs – Pteranodon and Dimorphodon species – which collide with the helicopter, causing it to crash. The pterosaurs then attack the resort; in the chaos, Zara is carried off by pterosaurs before being devoured by the park's Mosasaurus. Claire and Owen find Zach and Gray as armed personnel shoot down swarming pterosaurs. Assuming command after Masrani's death, Hoskins orders that the raptors be used to track the Indominus; Owen, forced to comply, leads the raptors. They find the Indominus and the animals begin communicating among themselves. Owen realizes the Indominus has Velociraptor DNA; it becomes the pack's new alpha, usurping Owen's dominance. Troops fire on the Indominus but it escapes. The raptors kill most of the troops, but one raptor is killed. Hoskins evacuates Wu and the dinosaur embryos from the island to protect Wu's research. Owen, Claire, and the boys find Hoskins at the lab but a raptor breaks in and kills him. Owen re-establishes his bond with the three raptors before the Indominus reappears. They attack the Indominus but two are killed. Claire releases the park's Tyrannosaurus rex and lures it into a battle with the Indominus, which overpowers the T. rex until Blue, the surviving raptor, joins the fight. Overwhelmed, the Indominus is cornered at the lagoon's edge, where the Mosasaurus drags it underwater. The survivors are evacuated and the island is abandoned. Zach and Gray are reunited with their parents; Owen and Claire decide to stay together. Trivia * Dino Tyranno, Dino Brachio, Dino Stego, Dino Sabre, Dino Ptera, Dino Tricera, Dino Mammoth, Dino Centro, Dino Toro, Dino Styraco, Dino Pachy, Dino Arch, Dino Kenty, Dino Icthyo, Kaito Tatsuno, Rena, Rick, Diamond Ryugu, Gigano Dragon, Drago Wing, Drago Tyran, Drago Brachio, Drago Stegos, Drago Tigra, Drago Dactylus, Drago Ceratops, Drago Elephas, Sean Allen and Linda Ryan/The Shredderette will guest star in this film. * Diamond Ryugu, Gigano Dragon, Drago Wing, Drago Tyran, Drago Brachio, Drago Stegos, Drago Tigra, Drago Dactylus, Drago Ceratops, Drago Elephas, Sean Allen and Linda Ryan/The Shredderette will work with the Indominus Rex in this film. * In the end of the film, Dino Tyranno, Dino Brachio, Dino Stego, Dino Sabre, Dino Ptera, Dino Tricera, Dino Mammoth, Dino Centro, Dino Toro, Dino Styraco, Dino Pachy, Dino Arch, Dino Kenty, Dino Icthyo, Kaito Tatsuno, Rena and Rick will join the Irelanders for more adventures. Transcript * ''Connor Lacey's Adventures of Jurassic World/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey